


does the galaxy hold a different story

by meadoe



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, he wants a different future, so does she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadoe/pseuds/meadoe
Summary: "What do you think about when you sit and look at the stars?"The countdown continues. 3,245 minutes."What do you think about when you are looking at the ground?"
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	does the galaxy hold a different story

Three weeks. Three weeks, 21 days, 504 hours. 3,250 minutes. That's how much time he had left before he'd be confined. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would have. Maybe it was years of expectancy, or the repetition of his father and Akito's words, or bracing himself for the upcoming solitude as if it were just like any other moment in his life. Either way, the painful pull in his heart as a child was only a sting now. 

"Kyo-kun? Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Tohru asks. She wasn't looking at him but simply gazing up, her brown hair whipping around against the chilly air. 

These were the lies Kyo told himself. Lies he repeated in his head again and again as if they would become the truth. They were almost a plead - or a prayer to a god of a different world. A god who would not let him be locked up. A god who made happy endings and fairy tales. 

"Kyo-kun...?" The sound of Tohru calling his name brought their eyes to meet; a pair of brown eyes that were filled with so much warmth and love and gentleness and something else he couldn't quite figure out. He wanted to get to know every part of her inside and out yet the clock of his current life was ticking. He wouldn't get to see how she continued to blossom, how she'd finally learn how to play ping pong with Yuki and Momiji, or how she would act on sad days - would she cry alone, fake a smile, keep it all to herself? But beyond all that, he would never get to know how she felt in his arms or the taste of her mouth. He would only be fantasizing all of this in the corner of a dark, lonely room soon. 

"Yeah?" Was all he could manage to sneak past the frog in his throat. After a span of silence he was able to continue. "Sorry, got lost thinking for a second."

Tohru hums, either to herself or to Kyo. "What do you think about when you sit and look at the stars?"

Kyo immediately tenses up with his blood running ice cold. She was still looking a him, expecting an answer, when all he wanted to do was run. He wanted to make up more lies. Act pissed off. Tell her to fuck off like he did two years ago. But things were different now. She was fragile and he treated her with delicacy. 

"I-I...." his heart begins to beat so fast he wonders if it's possible that it could burst out of his chest. His breaths are shallow yet his tongue feels heavy. Yet, this was Tohru. He would answer every question she gave. All the attention he had when she calls out his name. "Graduation is commin'."

She looks solemn and as ditsy as she can be, she is also so thoughtful and observant enough to read between the lines. She clutches the edges of her skirt with her head down, causing her hair to cascade along her shoulders, and Kyo knows this means she's trying to hide teary eyes.

"What do you think about when you are looking at the ground?"

"Huh?" The question catches her by surprise but causes her face to move up. Tears were clouding her eyes just like Kyo assumed. Something sank in his stomach.

"I was wondering what you think about when you bow your head. I mean, I know you apologize a lot but what about the other times? When you refuse to look at others? When your eyes stay downcast? It seems like you're trying to not let anyone else see."

"OH! Um....uhhh..." Tohru fumbles for words. She's about to look away again but Kyo moves to fill the space in between them; the only distance left is enough that won't make him transform. He takes her face and forces her to look at him. "I mean, it's as if you're trying to hard something. Do you have parts of yourself you don't want others to see?"

Her eyes were more than teary. She was full on crying now, on the verge of it deepening into sobs. Her breath hiccuped in between whatever gasp of air she took to try to collect herself. But Kyo's hand was still on her face and he cups her cheek, brushing each tear with his thumb. "I want to know."

It takes her a bit to calm down enough that she can speak but he was willing to give her all the time he had left.

"Ah....I....it's just that sometimes I feel so sad. Whether it's when I think about mom, or when Yuki gives such a sad smile, or when I'm useless. When there is nothing I can do to help. But most of all Kyo-kun...I'm sad to think about you disappearing." 

She looks so vulnerable and he wonders if the pain he feels is his own or from understanding hers. He knows Tohru hurts. He knows she holds everything in just to cry in her room alone late into the night. She wants to be so strong for everyone else that she doesn't give herself a moment to challenge her own strength. 

Kyo retracts his hand and leans back against the tiles of the rooftop. She follows him in suit and it's as if every move they make revolves around each other. He wants to touch her. He wants to touch her so intensely _._ Every inch of him begs to wrap his hand around hers, to brush against her waist when the walks by, to run his fingers through her hair, to kiss her neck, her cheek, her _lips_ that look so soft and seducing. 

Tohru has stopped crying but the silence is putting him on the verge of losing it; it takes every ounce of willpower to keep himself from sobbing too. He loves her. He loves her so, so much.

Kyo feels Tohru shiver from the wind but he knows she'll be stubborn if he says she should go back inside. He doesn't reach over though. He doesn't try to warm her. He doesn't do anything. They simply continue to look up at the stars. 

Suddenly Tohru is giggling, pointing up into the dark sky. "Kyo-kun do you know any constellations?"

3,224 minutes.


End file.
